Wavering Hope
by CherriAme
Summary: With the Earl and the Noah Clan defeated, everything seemed fine for the exorcists. That is, until new mysteries slowly piled up wherein trust and opinions are tested. Was their enemy really the enemy, or was it someone else all along?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Note:** I know I have so many fics that are incomplete, but I can't help it when I get new ideas. Sorry!

Reviews are much loved~

* * *

As much as Kanda did not want to admit it, he was slightly worried. Inwardly, of course; and despite liking solitude, it irked to know that a certain Moyashi has been ignoring him. It was simply not just because the Moyashi had missions, and has been away for a long period of time. No, in fact, ever since they had defeated the Earl and the Noah Clan, none of them have had missions, and that had been nearly a week ago.

Occasionally, whenever he saw the Moyashi walking down the hallway, Kanda would tried to engage in a verbal contest with the silvery white haired exorcist; but to the swordsman's surprise and dismay, the Moyashi would simply ignore him. And that aggravated Kanda more than he would let it show on his expression. Baka Usagi had once said that he – Yuu Kanda – was in love with the Moyashi, and that was just bull. Since then, he regretted confiding in Baka Usagi.

After all, he was _not_ in love with the Moyashi. What kind of absurd idea was that?

* * *

Allen let out a quiet sigh as he leaned against the window sill, watching the sunrise in silence. It had taken him all these years to find the source, and he knew that it would still take a while before his mission is deemed complete. With another sigh, he closed his eyes as if in concentration, and reopened seconds later with a slight smile displaying on his face.

He peered to his right where a golden golem was fluttering in midair, and said in a low tone, "Let's go, Timcampy. It's time for us to finish our mission."

Allen did not bother to wait for a response from Timcampy, knowing that he would not receive one, as he slipped off his uniform and changed into casual attire. He put on a pale blue undershirt, followed by black, white, and ice-blue colored blazer, a pair of black jeans with a black belt, and a pair of black combat boots. Once finished, he dragged a suitcase from underneath his bed, plopped it open, and grabbed a weapon. With a small smirk displaying on his face, he shoved the suitcase underneath the bed, and walked out of the room with Timcampy following him.

"If my source of information is correct, he should be heading to Monaco right now," Allen stated to his golem as he headed towards the supervisor's office, and added, "We don't have that much time before he's there, but I want to catch him in action; yet I also cannot risk civilians' lives. It'll be tricky, but I believe we can do it, Tim."

Timcampy bobbed his head in response, resembling to a nod, as he followed Allen. For the rest of the trip to the office, the silvery white haired exorcist did not say anything as he simply listened to the soft taps of his footsteps, and trees rustling outside the windows.

"Allen," a familiar voice interrupted the silence.

The said person paused in mid stride, and gave a half-turn to see Lenalee. She, adorning her uniform whilst carrying a clipboard in her hands, walked towards him with a smile gracing on her expression. When she was a few feet away from him, she greeted, "Good morning, Allen."

"Good morning, Lenalee," he responded politely.

"Are you going somewhere?" the female exorcist could not help but ask, and gave a questionable glance towards his casual outfit. It was definitely rare to see the exorcists not dressed in uniforms at Black Order, but she was not going to voice her curiosity. After all, it was not her place to say.

Instead of giving his fellow comrade a response, Allen simply gave her a mysterious smile and continued towards his destination. Lenalee, on the other hand, turned around to say something, but stopped and let out a frown. She then turned around with a shake of her head, and continued walking whilst silently assuming that Allen woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

* * *

Allen stopped in front of a pair of double doors, and gave a swift glance towards Timcampy before he knocked. After a couple of seconds, he walked into the documents scattered room, and headed towards the supervisor's desk. He gave Reever a polite nod of greeting as he passed by the older man, and finally stopped in front Komui, who – for once – was working diligently while sipping on his morning coffee.

"What can I do for you, Allen?" Komui asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I would like to request some time off, if you don't mind, Komui-san," the silvery white haired exorcist spoke calmly as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Is there a reason why?" the supervisor asked somewhat with a suspicious glance as he clasped his hands, and rested his chin on top of his palms. "It's rare for you to request such things; but seeing how the war with the Earl has ended and whatnot, I don't mind giving you a mini-vacation," Komui continued.

"I appreciate it, Komui-san," Allen spoke with a smile, and added shortly afterwards, "If it is possible, I would like to have 3 days of vacation."

Komui resisted the urge to massage his temple, knowing that he would not receive a proper explanation when the exorcist before him dodged the first question. In the end, all he could say was, "Alright. But I expect a report from you when you come back."

"Of course, thank you, Komui-san," Allen answered with a smile on his face, and continued, "Please do not tell the Central about this until my return. Tim, let's go." He directed the last phrase to his golem before he walked away from a confused supervisor, who simply muttered that it was too early to deal with problems as these.

* * *

A young boy looked around his village with frightened eyes, unsure of what to do but stare at the large smoke in the distance that slowly polluted the once clean air. It had been two days since his father was captured, and his mother taken away by unknown men. The elderlies were also taken away to another location, which meant that he and other children in the village were the only ones left behind, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

He saw the symbol on those men's coat, a silver rose cross… indicating that they were from Black Order. He might be young, but he was not a fool; he knew that they were an organization created to fight against akuma. He knew that the fight had ended a week ago; at least from what little he could manage to read from a newspaper. If that was so, then why did his parents and grandparents – along with other adults – taken? He wanted to rescue them; yet the same time, he felt afraid. He felt fear… as if one wrong move could cost his family's lives, _and_ his life. He wanted to rescue them, but he did not know what to do. Glancing around his village, and seeing other children's frightful expressions, he knew they felt the same.

That night, he prayed yet again. There was nothing he could do except pray, because he knew that it was futile to fight against those men of Black Order. Especially for someone like him, who knew next to nothing about fighting. Which was why, he, who did not believe in god, prayed for help… prayed that someone would come save them. And that night, he fell asleep feeling despair and helplessness… for a third day in a row.

When he woke up the next morning, he could not help but feel a renew hope lingering in his heart. However, he knew that the reality would not change that quickly because he could still see large smokes blanketing his small village, and he could smell something in the air that made him want to vomit.

"Excuse me," a soft voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

The young boy immediately shifted his gaze the owner of the voice outside his window, which he rapidly opened, and could not help but be transfixed to the young man standing before him.

"Are you an angel here to save us?" the young boy voiced out his thought in daze, and immediately shook his head before he spoke once again, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Do you need some help, sir?"

The young man merely chuckle at his action, and spoke, "I saw some smoke from the distance, and was wondering what happened."

"I'm not sure, sir," the young boy answered honestly as he shifted his attention to the young man with long silvery white hair, and continued as he looked at the black smoke emitting in the distance, "It started approximately 3 days ago when some men from Black Order captured the adults in this village. I would very much like to rescue my parents and grandparents, but I have no idea how to fight. It's very vexing, to tell you the truth, sir."

"I see… thank you for the information," the young man responded and gave him a nod. Wordlessly, the young boy stared as the mysterious young man headed towards the black fume as if it was the most natural thing to do.

* * *

Allen let out a sigh as he leaned against a tree trunk as he held a silver pistol in his hands, and from the corner of his eyes, he noted that Timcampy was still fluttering near his head. He closed his eyes, feeling a familiar sensation encompassing his body, and reopened his eyes seconds afterward. He then gestured his small companion with his finger before he hid behind another tree trunk.

"Began recording, Tim," Allen instructed as he aimed his pistol at an unsuspecting target and fired. Timcampy flew to another direction whilst giving its master one last glance, and hid between trees where it could complete its order and still be undetectable.

The silvery white hair exorcist, on the other hand, hid behind another tree as he fired another round to eliminate the guards. He let out a smirk when more guards rushed to their fallen comrades, and silently twirled his weapon in his left hand.

"This should be fun," Allen murmured as he disappeared from his spot as if by some magic.

* * *

**Note:** So... what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** (Slight?) Dark theme

* * *

Allen let out a cold smirk as he fired another round, knocking out another Black Order member, and walked towards a pair of doors. He tugged at the doorknob, only to let out a frustrated growl when he realized that it was locked. He clicked his tongue in annoyed, inwardly grumbling about the fact that it would not be easy if he was not who he was. With his inward amused conversation finished, Allen placed his hand on the doorknob yet again, and tugged it before he swung the door open, walking into the dimly lit room.

He glanced around the room, fully aware of curious and fearful eyes looking at him. The silvery white hair exorcist ignored the eyes as best as he could, and took in the situation while he resisted the urge to vomit right there and then. The room, if one could call it that, only bore two 'windows' in forms of portholes that were slightly opened to regulate fresh air. Even at a distance, he could see village men cramped together in this small room, and placed in the corners of the room were buckets.

Allen snapped his fingers, instantly calling forth his golem, and made a gesture to Timcampy to record what was before him. "If you don't want those men outside to find out, please escape as quietly and swiftly as possible. Once you reached to the village, please pack up and relocate. This village is not safe anymore," Allen spoke with a small smile on his face, and continued, "Don't worry, I will not abandon you."

He ignored the whispers laced with renewed hope behind him, and headed deeper in the forest where yet another 'containment' was located. Opening the locked door the same way as the previous one, he relayed the same message to the women, and swiftly exited the foul-smelling room. The situation in this room was just as bad as the previous room, if not worse. Allen shook his head to move away from such thoughts as he hid behind a large tree, gasping for breath for a couple of minutes before he strengthened up and continued towards the last 'containment'.

"We haven't found the mastermind behind this act yet, Timcampy," Allen whispered as he took out his pistol from the back of his jeans, and peered out to see some guards heading towards his direction. "But we can't let them see those victims, or else they'll suffer far worse than what they have already been through," he continued as he fired a couple of shots, hitting its mark accurately.

Once he was sure that the guards were down, he looked back at the room he just exited and silently gestured to one of the women to begin with their escape. "Tim, go keep an eye on the last room. I need to make sure that these people escape safely," Allen instructed as he followed behind the women.

The golden snitch fluttered in midair, watching its owner until it could not see Allen, and flew towards the last containment, which happened to be a few yards away from the second room.

* * *

Lavi glanced around the cafeteria with a frown when he did not find what he was looking for. He then glanced to his samurai friend, who was eating his breakfast – soba – as if everything was right with the world. "Yuu-chan, have you seen Moyashi-chan?" the redhead asked.

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka Usagi!" Kanda retorted with a death glare and his sword a mere centimeter away from Lavi's neck. With a click of his tongue, he moved the sword away to resume with his meal, as if he was undisturbed. "And no, I haven't seen Moyashi," he added as an afterthought.

"I saw him yesterday morning," Lenalee quipped from their right as she sipped on her morning cup of coffee. When she got their interest – even though Kanda looked as if he was not interested, she knew he was listening – she continued, "I saw him heading to nii-san's office."

"I wonder why… it's not like we have missions anymore," Lavi stated with a look of wonderment flashing on his expression. "I mean, we defeated the Earl and the Noah Clan. On top of that, we did a cleanup of akuma roaming around," he pointed out with a frown.

"He asked for a 3-day vacation," Komui remarked, popping out of nowhere, and continued as he readjusted his glasses, "Although he didn't say why he wanted it, I didn't see the harm so I granted the permission."

"Komui, we still have loads of paperwork to finish," Reever stalked over to the table and dragged the said chief away as if Komui was not his supervisor. "You can chat _after_ you're done signing the papers," the assistant added.

"But that'll take months!" Komui whined as he made a motion towards his sister for her to rescue him from the evil clutches that was Reever.

"Only because you're slacking off, and are you going to behave or am I going to have to tie you down?"

"…We don't know him," Lenalee murmured as she turned around to finish her breakfast as if there was no commotion whatsoever behind her.

"NO! My sweet Lenalee has abandoned me!" Komui cried out dramatically as he struggled against his assistant's clutches, and added, "Let go off me, you octopus! I'm your boss, obey me!"

"…"

* * *

"I had a feeling that he was behind this," Allen whispered to his golem as he stood on top of a tree, overlooking the once peaceful village that was now ablaze. "I wonder… why in the world would do something as heinous as this? Isn't it good to know that the war is now over, and people can start rebuilding their lives? Why ruin the peace?"

Knowing that he would not receive an answer from Timcampy, who continued to record the event, Allen remained silent. In the distance, he could see a large group of people leaving their lives behind, carrying what little they could.

"The once horrified dream awakens with the remnants of memories," the silvery white haired exorcist whispered to the wind. Timcampy glanced over to its master, making a motion as if it was tilting its head in confusion, but continued to listen. "A sign of farewell to former comfortable lives, continuing to live with shaken trust and wavering hope… In a world as this, who can we truthfully trust?" Allen whispered with sadden expression, noticing a small figure in the distance had looked up at his direction.

The small figure gave a huge wave as if in gratitude, to which Allen returned with a small wave of his own, and said, "Come, Timcampy. Let us return to Order and report what has happened. At times as these, we are their voice."

* * *

Allen did not waste any time once he reached Black Order. He walked purposefully towards Komui's office with a blank expression, and a noticeable scowl present on his face. The journey, thankfully for him, was quiet with the exception of outside scenery making its presence known and rhythmic taps of his shoes. Unlike last time, he did not encounter his fellow comrades on the way. He knocked thrice on the door, and entered the same documents scattered room, ignoring curious expressions on scientists' and Komui's expression.

The silvery white haired exorcist took a seat on the sofa, and finally said as he looked up at Komui, "You may want to call other exorcists here. They also need to hear what I have to say."

The older male made a move to inquire further, but seeing Allen's expression, he could not help but comply. Within minutes, the exorcists – Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, and Lavi – arrived, looking confused as to why all of them were called at once; although Kanda did not make any inclination that he was indeed confused, but looked slightly relived seeing Allen.

"First things first," the youngest male in the room spoke in a deathly calm tone that somehow unnerved him. "What is the purpose of Black Order?" he asked.

"Of course, an organization to stop the Earl," Komui answered without missing a beat.

"And the akuma, correct?" Allen responded with a small twitch.

"What are you getting at, Moyashi?" Kanda interrupted with a growl to indicate his frustration at these small talks, "Get to the point!"

"Komui-san, do you know if there are any incidents or whatnot occurring in Monaco recently?" the 'Moyashi' continued as if he was not interrupted, and plopped his elbow on an armrest, supporting his cheek on top of his palm.

Komui blinked in surprised at the inquiry as he tried to remember if he received any reports regarding Monaco. In the end, the supervisor shook his head as he replied, "No, was there something going on in Monaco?"

Allen let out a dry chuckle as if Komui's response was an obvious one. He then finally said somewhat to himself, "Who am I kidding? Of course, they're not going to let you know what they are doing."

"Allen… what's going on?" Lavi quipped with a semi-serious expression, and added, "Is there a reason why you want all of us here?"

"Timcampy, if you please," that was all Allen said as he gestured to his golem to replay what was recorded. Timcampy glanced at its master for confirmation before it sat on top of Komui's messy desk, and opened its mouth to show the recording.

* * *

_Allen stood on top of a tall pine tree, overlooking the small town in Monaco, and let out a frown when he noticed three large smokes ascending towards the sky in the distant horizon. The smokes slowly devoured the once clear blue sky, and the wind carried a strange stench that made Allen cringed in disgust. Even judging by the scene before him, the silvery white hair exorcist knew that it was abnormal. _

_"Damn, we're late," Allen murmured as he looked at the scene with revulsion, and added, "It looks like our foe has already started; but at the very least, we have to save as many as we can." _

_Allen then made a gesture towards Timcampy, who flew onto his hand; and in the next instance, the screen went blank. _

_After a few seconds of nothingness, the screen showed Allen arriving at the foot of a village where the air was polluted with white and black smokes. The only individuals in the village were children, and there were no adults in sight. No one spoke, but merely stared with confusion and faint hope lingering in the children's eyes as he walked down a beaten path. _

_Allen stopped in front of a house where he noted a young boy, possibly seven or eight years younger than him, staring at the smokes in anger. After a few seconds of contemplative silence, Allen spoke in a quiet tone, "Excuse me." _

_"Are you an angel here to save us?" the young boy asked, and immediately shook his head as if it was the wrong thing to be said. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. Do you need some help, sir?" he asked again. _

_Allen chuckled in response, and answered, "I saw some smoke from the distance, and was wondering what happened."_

_"I'm not sure, sir," the young boy said as he stopped looking at Allen and shifted his attention to the black smoke in the distance. "It started approximately 3 days ago when some men from Black Order captured the adults in this village. I would very much like to rescue my parents and grandparents, but I have no idea how to fight. It's very vexing, to tell you the truth, sir," he continued. _

_"I see… thank you for the information," Allen responded with a nod, and then headed towards the denser smoke filled area. "This is getting to be a little too serious, Tim. But, it's nothing you should worry about. Now, let's begin," he stated with a smirk as he took out a silver pistol from his pocket. _

* * *

"Tim, stop right there," Allen commanded from the sideline, making his golem close his mouth, and continued, "I highly doubt you would be able to handle what is shown next. It's truly gruesome, so I'll give you a quick run-down of what I saw. As you heard from what that boy said, Black Order men had captured adults of the village, and cramped them in a room with only two portholes. There is no privacy in that room, and no toilets either… only buckets. I'm sure you know where I'm heading with this."

Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Miranda looked nauseous at what they heard; even Kanda had a slight disgusted expression on his face. Nevertheless, Allen continued, "Some of them were beaten, whipped, and are in need of medical attention. The women were held in another compartment; same treatment as the men, but I believe some were forced to be prostitutes. There were a couple of guards forcing them to perform the act right in front of other women. They were quickly disposed of; heh, they never stood a chance. When I got to the last compartment, it was engulfed in flame… with the elderly still inside."

"Wait, they're burned alive?" Lavi gaped with his visible eye widened in dumbfounded.

Allen did not say anything for a minute or so as he eyed at the door, as if he was waiting for someone to walk in at that moment. When he was sure that no one was going to interrupt, he continued, "No, but they were pretty close. I managed to get them out in the nick of time; but a handful of them were already dead when I got there."

A solemn silence blanketed the room as the exorcists – sans Allen – and Komui tried to absorb the information. It just seemed surreal that Black Order would do something as heinous as murdering innocent people in cold blood. However, seeing some footages of the event, and hearing it first hand from Allen, Komui could not help but accept the news as unshakable facts.

Across the room, Krory looked as if he was ready to faint at any second when he heard the news. Miranda, on the other hand, was already bent over a waste basket whilst Lenalee, despite looking a little pale herself, rubbed the older female's back. There were no changes in Kanda's expression except for the fact that his hand clenched tightly around Mugen.

"I've been wondering something, Allen," Lavi voiced out as if he was distracted, and continued, "How did you know that this kind of thing was happening in Monaco?"

Allen responded with a mysterious smile that reminded Lenalee of the one she saw a few days ago. "I have my ways," he answered with a secretive smile that revealed everything yet nothing at all.

"What I want to know is that," the silvery white hair exorcist started as he stood up from his seat, and glanced at his comrades before shifting his attention onto Komui, "why is Black Order attempting to create more akuma? Of course, I'm not all that surprised considering Order's history… what with the creation of Second and Third exorcists, as well as forcing civilians to be accommodators of Innocence. Then again, it was during the time of war, so I won't say much about it for now. What angers me is that the war is over, and yet Order is attempting to create akuma, using the same methods that the Earl did. Regardless of the techniques used, I hope you realize that public's opinion of Black Order has changed."

No one spoke in response as they stood in stunned silence. Allen, on the other hand, let out a small unnoticeable smirk when he saw his comrades' expression and shifted his attention to the door. He let out a bigger smirk when it opened, and noticed who had just walked in at that moment.

"Perfect," Allen whispered under his breath as he eyed at the newcomer, and added, "Just the person I was waiting for."

"Inspector Leverier, what are you doing here?" Komui asked as soon as he noticed the said person walking in.

* * *

**Note:** So... what do you think? Reviews are much loved~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Note:** I'm sorry for the long wait! I had a hard time writing this chapter, and while I'm trying to come up with ideas, I got distracted with Allen's Guide to World Domination. Nevertheless, it's finally, finally here!

* * *

"Allen Walker," Leverier started as soon as he saw the mentioned person in the room, and walked forward until he was standing a few feet away from the silvery white haired exorcist. "I am hereby to charge you with murders of 50 men of Vatican personnel, and heresy. Resistant is futile, Walker," he stated his purpose.

At this, everyone looked at the youngest exorcist with eyes widen in surprised, except for Kanda (but he does look shocked, even if the expression was very minimal). Allen, on the other hand, merely stared at Inspector Leverier with a cold expression, and scoffed at the older man for making such suggestion. It was as if he was another person altogether.

"Murders?" he repeated coldly as he crossed his arms, and continued, "What proof do you have that I murdered these men as you say I did?"

Inspector Leverier sneered in retaliation, and retorted, "You were in Monaco for the past three days. That was proof enough!"

"Allen…" Lenalee murmured in a quiet tone as she shied away behind Lavi, not meeting the Vatican personnel's gaze.

"Surely you jest. You may have information that I was in Monaco for the past three days, but that is all the information you have," Allen responded with a dry chuckle as if he was amused by the situation, and continued, "Besides, there is no way I will let my dear Allen become a murderer like you. Are you also trying to hide the fact that you've burned 30 men and women alive?"

"There is no proof that I've done such thing!" Inspector Leverier responded almost immediately and let out an angered growl that he was almost caught off guard. "Don't try to change the fact! It doesn't change that you've murdered 50 Vatican personnel," he added.

"Wait, if you're not Allen then…" Komui interrupted with a startled expression on his face.

'Allen' let out a smirk in response, but he did not say anything. As if in timed union, everyone then realized whom they were speaking with, and Leverier shakily (perhaps in anger) pointed at 'Allen' whilst he tried to say something but no words came out.

"The 14th?" Lavi whispered as he looked at his comrade. If he had noticed sooner, he would have noticed that the Allen before him radiated such power and confidence. "What happened to Allen?" the redhead could not help but inquire.

"My dear Allen is sleeping. There is no need for him to meet the likes of _him_," the 14th responded as he leered at Leverier. "Now then," he continued as he shifted his attention to Inspector Leverier and let out a snide smirk, "I do not appreciate you accusing my darling nephew of such crimes that he did not commit. These lies you utter couldn't very well be the reason that you are planning to eliminate him, could it?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you," the Vatican representative retorted, and added as an afterthought, "You're a danger!"

The 14th let out a laugh at the statement as if he was pleased by that fact that he was called 'a danger'. "Is my strength the cause of your fear? Or is it because I – excuse me, my darling Allen – happened to be one of exorcists strong enough to be at the General level? Or could the reason be both?" he chuckled in weird amusement.

"You dare to talk back to me?" Inspector Leverier spat back in fury.

"I dare to do a lot of things," the 14th answered back easily with a casual shrug as if he was not arguing with a member of Central. In fact, it looked as if he was having fun. "And you do realize that you're not in the position to argue with me. While my dear Allen is innocent and untainted, I am not quite like him, if you know what I mean," he continued with a cunning smirk and his arms crossed.

The Vatican representative growled angrily in retaliation as he made a move to backhand the 14th, who dodged the attack easily as if it was a mere child's play. "Men, attack him now!" Inspector Leverier commanded to the CROW as he pointed at the 14th.

"You really like to make things complicated, don't you?" the 14th sighed as he pulled out his gun out of nowhere, and fired a few rounds at the CROW without even looking to aim. One by one the CROW members fell before the gun's barrel was pointed towards Inspector Leverier, whose eyes widened in surprised at the quickness of the situation. With a click of his tongue in annoyance, the 14th murmured a few choices of words as he pulled away the gun.

"Relax, they're not dead," that was the first thing the Noah stated. He then narrowed his eyes and displayed a scowl of dislike as he said, "And I'll let you live for now, but think about what you're doing and who you're dealing with. Next time, you won't be so lucky. Do remember that you're a human being, and how easy it would be for me to eliminate you. I highly suggest you leave now before I change my mind."

"You're in no position to command me!" Inspector Leverier retorted as he tightened his grip on his handgun. His shaky aim then pointed to the 14th before he removed the safety, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"You really outdid yourself this time, Uncle Neah," Allen let out an exasperated sigh as he dabbed some rubbing alcohol on the mentioned person's arm. "What do you have to say for yourself?" the silvery white haired exorcist continued as he put his hands on his waist and looked at Neah with a stern disapproving gaze. It was as if their roles were suddenly reversed.

"I couldn't let that stupid octopus smack talk my darling nephew like that," Neah replied with a childish pout as he continued to let Allen tend to his wound. Even though it was simply a few bullet grazes that would heal quickly, but Allen would not have it and insisted that the wounds needed to be disinfected. "Oh, how I would like to kill him right then and there. Would it be better if I just let him bleed to death or cut his stomach open, pull out his intestines and shove it down his throat?" the Noah inquired in a light tone as if he was talking about the weather.

"…Uncle Neah, that sounds gross," that was all Allen could say as he rubbed his temple, silently wondering why, oh why, did he have to put up with an uncle like him.

"Ah, you're right," Neah nodded in understanding as if he realized there was an easy method to spread world peace. "I wouldn't want to dirty my hands," the Noah continued, not noticing that Allen let out another exasperated sigh, "Maybe I could just leave him to burn to death…"

"Uncle Neah," the silvery white haired exorcist started warningly.

Neah paused momentarily in his mid-murmurs of how to eliminate someone without dirtying one's hands, and glanced over to his nephew, "Yes, lad?"

"You're scaring everyone," Allen pointed out in a deadpanned tone with his arms crossed and a frown marring his usually cheerful expression. With an exasperated sigh, he continued, "Besides, it's not as if he knows about us."

"That's definitely true," Neah gave a nod in response as he stood up from his spot, and flexed his arms above his head. He then glanced to other occupants in the room, as if he was noticing them for the first time. "What? Why do you look so shocked that Allen and I can have separate bodies?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, making it sound as if such feat was an easy thing to do.

"Yes, how and why do you have separate bodies?" Komui asked after getting over an initial shock. It was shell-shocking to see Allen standing next to the 14th, and it was even more shocking to watch the two conversing normally.

Neah chuckled in response as he watched Allen put away the first-aid kit, and answered, "You forget that I am a Noah, and as such being, it is not difficult for me to create my own body. Although… because I do not have my full powers yet, I can only appear for an extended amount of time."

"I don't think it was a good idea to provoke Leverier," Lenalee whispered as she turned to look at the door, as if half-expecting the said man from Central to reappear out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, little lady. He can't kill me without me killing him first," Neah responded with a smirk as he ran his hand through his hair, and shifted his attention to his nephew, "Now then, Allen…"

"Yes?" the silvery white haired exorcist responded almost immediately.

The Noah did not say anything verbally; instead, he simply stared at Allen as if he was conveying a message silently, to which Allen nodded in response. Neah let out a soft smile as he slightly leaned down to whisper in his nephew's ear, "Be careful," which everyone in the room heard. Just as he finished issuing the warning, the 14th's body dispersed in a furry of light.

"Allen," Komui started as he regained his bearing after the shocking events, and readjusted his sliding glasses as he said, "Is it alright to trust him? I mean, he is…"

"Because he is a Noah?" Allen finished with a smile gracing on his expression. He let out a bigger smile when silence loomed around the room after his statement, and quietly chuckled before he continued, "I have no doubt that we are afraid of things we are unsure of… and beings that are stronger than us. It is your choice and decision if you want to trust Neah or not. It will not change the reality that is outside of Black Order; people will continuously live in fear of us… because of what has been done to them."

"How can it be…?" Krory murmured in despair as he looked the silvery white haired exorcist, who gave a shrug in response.

"Someone has been trying to change Black Order's image, and thus far… they are succeeding," Allen answered as he crossed his arms, and added, "It is your freedom to do whatever you want with this knowledge. I'd thought I should inform you, in case the civilians decided to attack you, and you are unsure of the reason."

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to the conversation, and interjected when Allen finished talking, "From the sound of it, you know who that someone is."

Allen did not say anything for a few seconds whilst he contemplated whether or not to tell them. However, in the end, he stated, "Yes, I do know who that someone is. However… until I've made further investigation and is positive that the suspected person is indeed the one behind it, I cannot tell you."

"Wouldn't that mean that we are going to have to suspect anyone and everyone?" Miranda voiced in disbelief.

"Those were your words, not mine," the silvery white haired exorcist responded with a shrug, and added, "If you would like to continue living as you were, feel free to… I'm not going to stop you, and I am sure no one in this room would either. After all, ignorance is bliss. However, I will expose the truth."

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, but he did not say anything more than that. "By the way, Moyashi," the swordsman started with a blank expression, and continued, "What the hell happened to your Innocence?"

It was then that the exorcists and Komui realized that Allen's left arm did not withhold the parasite Innocence that was always present. Instead, his arm looked normal. Allen simply blinked in surprised at the sudden question as he glanced down at his arm, and after what it seemed to be an agonizing wait for the everyone, he finally responded, "I had Tyki removed it a couple of weeks after our battle with the Earl. It didn't seem like I'm going to need it, so I returned it to Hevlaska. I mean, I know I was born with it and all, but it can be removed. Besides, I can use Uncle Neah's powers if I need to protect myself."

A stunned silence filled the room yet again; only this time, no one knew what to say to Allen's statement.

"You mean to say that Tyki is still alive?" that was the first thing Lavi blurted out.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" the silvery white haired exorcist answered with an eyebrow raised.


End file.
